Doesn't change a thing
by KatieKatz1991
Summary: Charmione after Malfoy manor what happened while she was tortured
1. Chapter 1

_**Doesn't change a thing**_

**Chapter one**

"Ron, you know when. No don't argue or interrupt because you know that I'm right. When Charlie finds out, and he will, he is going to murder you for getting his fiancée into that situation in the first place!" Bill growled at the two men in front of his punching the table to get his point across. "Wait. Hold on a second, when did they get engaged?" Harry asked as Fleur came down the stairs. "At our wedding. And as far as we know they want to get married as soon as possible. Well at least before all this happened." Fleur said looking anywhere but at the men in front of her. "How is she baby?" Bill said coming over to Fleur's side. "Not good. The dreamless sleep potion isn't working. She doesn't want Charlie here. If it was me…" Fleur started to say but was cut off by a pounding on the front door. Bill motioned for the others to draw their wands but head into the other room. Bill opened the door and pointed his wand at his younger brother. "Ask the bloody question Bill." Charlie said panting and getting red in the face. "When did you fall for Mia." Bill said not lowering his wand before the answer was said. "The first moment I met her. Shortly after our first conversation." Charlie said as Bill lowered his wand and rushed his brother inside. "Wands away everyone its definitely Charlie." Bill said as the others came out as there was a scream come from above. "Hermione!" Charlie said bounding up the stairs before anyone could stop him. Well anyone except Harry Potter who stunned him as Fleur rushed passed the second oldest Weasley brother.

The charm was on Charlie until they could no longer hear Hermione's screams. "What the bloody hell was that for Potter." Charlie said with a glare. "Charlie, we need to talk to you before you attempt to go and see her." Harry said motioning towards the couch in the other room. "It will be okay little brother….. Eventually." Bill added in the end as the four of them headed to let Charlie know what had happened. Which wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"Sweetie, its okay. You need to calm down." Fleur said as she embraced the younger witch. It wasn't long before they heard a roar (Charlie's an animagus). And heard someone bound up the stairs. "You know he's here and he is going to want to see and check on you." Fleur started to say as Mia was starting to lose control of both her Animagus form and her magic (she turned the curtains fuchsia). There was a light knock and Fleur went to answer it and Charlie came in with his hands up and she quickly left to leave the couple alone. "Mia, baby it's not you're fault. Everything is going to be okay. I'm not mad." Charlie said moving closer before she blew some dragon smoke in his direction. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere." Charlie said taking a seat as Hermione finally gained control and turned back to a human. There were tears running down her cheeks. "They told you? Everything?" Hermione asked. "Yes and serpentine wanted to kill them for harming our girl." Charlie said as Hermione patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Charlie I hate that I can still feel his hands on me and him in me." Hermione said with a shudder. "I would normally say that I could fix that, but that is totally up to you all things considered." Charlie said taking Hermione's tiny hands in his and kissing it to show that it was okay either way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Doesn't change a thing **_

_**Chapter 2**_

"I think all things considered the two of you got off easy." Bill said hanging both Harry and Ron an ice pack as Fleur came down the stairs. "They'll be in even more trouble with Charlie AND his dragon when they both find out that while she was pregnant their mate was tortured and raped." Fleur said as the three men in front of her paled. "Ron, mate your brother is going to kill us. That will be wiping out the last Potter. After me there is no one left in my family line." Harry said and in that moment he feared Charlie Weasley more than Voldemolt in that moment. "Harry, Hermione at least sees you as family so Charlie and his dragon would never hurt or dismember you on that clause alone." Ron said as he started to physically shake and looking for places to hide from his second oldest brother. "At the moment the two of you are safe. I don't think either of them know that she is with child. Or at least Charlie is unaware. Most likely she just hasn't told him yet." Fleur said moving to sit in front of the men in the room. She gave Bill a look that said that she wanted to start expanding their family soon as well. "Should we go and check on them?" Harry asked pointing towards the staircase. And Ron made a motion to get up from where he was sitting. "If you want to live to defeat Voldemolt and see my sister again it's in your best interest at the moment to stay down here **away** from the two of them." Bill said leaving to get lunch and tea started. A trait he definitely picked up from Molly.

"Charlie there is more than me getting rapped at Malfoy Manor." Mia said taking Charlie's hand into hers. Charlie gave her a look but didn't interrupt her for even a second. Hermione stood up and took the charm off of her swollen abdomen that before you would have no clue that she was almost 7 months gone. " We're going to be parents in a few weeks." Mia said as she started crying again and bringing her hands to cover her face. Luckily this time she didn't lose control of her human form.

"You're serious baby?" Charlie asked going over to Mia and rubbing her engorged abdomen . "Yes. Fleur says that they're perfectly healthy. But she thinks that I should be on bedrest for the remainder of this pregnancy." Mia said as Charlie picked her up and set her back on the bed. "Twins?" Charlie said close to tears. "Yes, I hope you're not mad or upset." Mia said before Charlie snogged her before he fumbled to get a small velvet box out of his pocket. "Marry me baby?" Charlie said kneeling in front of his love with hope in his eyes. "Yes, I can't think of anyone that I'd rather do that with." Mia said as Charlie put the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
